The invention relates to an actuator arrangement for providing a movement, with a drive which is designed for a conversion of a fluid flow into a rotational movement about an axis of rotation and which comprises an actuator housing, in particular of a circular-cylindrical design, whose outer surface is extended with a curved profiling along the axis of rotation and which delimits a working space in which a working element is rotatably accommodated, which comprises a drive shaft arranged coaxially to the axis of rotation, which passes through a front surface of the actuator housing, whereby the actuator housing is penetrated by a working port, which is designed for a connection of the working space with a valve arrangement, as well as with a valve arrangement, which is designed for providing a fluid flow at the working port.
From EP 2 614 260 B1 a fluid-operated rotary drive device is known, which comprises a housing in which a working space is formed. The working space has a circular outer contour which extends concentrically with respect to a main circumferential direction about a central axis, whereby a rotating piston, which is non-rotatably connected to an output member accessible from outside the housing and is pivotable about the central axis for a pivoting movement, is accommodated in the working space. The use of a valve device is also known for a fluidic actuation of such a rotary drive device, for example a valve terminal with a plurality of fluid valves, which in particular is connected to the rotary drive device via flexible hoses in order to ensure the desired fluid supply and fluid discharge to and from the rotary drive device. The known rotary drive device can be used together with the known valve device, for example, to provide a pivotal movement of a second machine component relative to a first machine component.